


The Other Side of the Sun

by tree



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Gamma_Orionis's 2012 Het Big Bang story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God Help Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496740) by [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis). 



o1 Icicle - Tori Amos (Abigail)

> Father says bow your head like the Good Book says  
>  well I think the Good Book is missing some pages 

o2 Dhyana and Donalogue - Sheila Chandra (Abigail)

> Oh Donalogue can't you feel me near you?  
>  Why don't you tremble the way that I do?

o3 First Snow - Clint Mansell

(Instrumental)

o4 The Devil - PJ Harvey (Abigail)

> As soon as I'm left alone  
>  The Devil wanders into my soul  
>  And I pretend to myself

o5 I Know - Fiona Apple (Abigail)

> And you can use my skin  
>  to bury secrets in  
>  and I will settle you down

o6 Running Up That Hill - Kate Bush (Abigail)

> You don't want to hurt me  
>  But see how deep the bullet lies  
>  Unaware I'm tearing you asunder  
>  Oh, there is thunder in our hearts

o7 Volcano - Damien Rice (John and Abigail)

> What I am to you is not real  
>  What I am to you you do not need  
>  What I am to you is not what you mean to me

o8 Howl - Florence + The Machine (Abigail)

> If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>  I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
>  Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
>  Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

o9 The Call Within - Dario Marianelli

(Instrumental)

1o Faintest of Sparks - Amandine (John)

> Dragged through the mire and into the light  
>  You did something selfish but you did what was right

11 Little Bird - Lisa Hannigan (Elizabeth)

> A lie burns long while the truth bites quick  
>  The heart is built for both it seems

12 After the Storm - Mumford & Sons (John)

> And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears  
>  And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears

13 Wailing - Fallulah (Abigail)

> Here forever  
>  Wailing

[[download](https://www.box.com/s/95803f5bee0b8e02c0b6)]

//

~blather:

I decided to read _The Crucible_ again before making this mix because I'd only ever read it once before, in high school. It was kind of fascinating to discover the symbolic or metaphoric parallels between the relationships of Abigail, John and Elizabeth to the mythology of Lilith, Adam and Eve. I got kind of hooked on that idea and spent a ridiculous number of hours doing image searches for Lilith, reading up on the mythology, and trying to find some way to tie it all together.

In the end I couldn't quite make it work, but one of the bits I read stuck with me and became the title of the mix. From [an article about artist Jon Tobin's work on Lilith](http://meetmeinthedrawingroom.wordpress.com/2010/03/22/redrawing-lilith-canadian-painter-jon-tobin%E2%80%99s-new-vision-of-the-first-woman/%0A):

> She is also carnal and raw – a “woman in exile who has returned to her body/ as one would return from a country on the other side of the Sun.”

(The quote is a translation of a passage from Michel Camus' _Hymne a Lilith: La femme double_.)

Anyway, I was also struck by how gross and misogynistic the play is, and how much slut shaming it contains. So that was delightful! I would actually love for someone to tell the story from Abigail's POV. I mean, here's a young woman who's grown up in a rigid theocracy. Her parents were killed when she was very young and she was passed around to various relatives where she would've basically been little more than a glorified servant. Then she went to work for the Proctors where she fell in love with a married man who basically used her and then allowed his wife to kick her out when she found out about his adultery.

This is all just from the play, mind. In reality, Abigail was 11. Oh, and Proctor was 60. And Arthur Miller invented their relationship. (See [Abigail's age has been raised](http://hoydenabouttown.com/?p=11953) by orlando. There's also some extra info in the comments.)

So it was difficult to discount all of that when it came to creating this mix. It's very Abigail-centric probably for that reason, because I felt like she needed a voice.


End file.
